Black Rose
by Holli San
Summary: Sequal to 'Haunting Ground'. Four kids and their dogs are trapped in a castle with their dogs and have to defeat the Dark Master to escape from his clutches. Along the way, they meet new teens who are also trapped in the castle for unknown reasons. Pairin
1. Meetings

Welcome to Black Rose Castle...

* * *

Gabriella scrambled to her feet, a sharp pain in her side sent her staggering against the wall. The rope ladder twisted at her feet was clearly rotten. Curiosity led her to climb the mysterious ladder. The courtyard was filled with statues and graves, some places too dark to see. An old wooden door was clearly the way in to its corridor. A shadow crossed one of the graves.  
It slowly came closer. In the dim light a white German Shepard appeared. Gabriella frozen in fear, pointed behind the large dog. A mutant marionette came up close. She could see the name on the dog's glittering gold tags, "Oliver." The dog lunged at the marionette grasping its head until it was crushed. Gabriella rubbed Oliver's head and they made their way into the castle...

Holli ran through the forest. Her wolf, Shadow, ran beside her. Soon, the forest came to an end, and reveled an iron gate. She pulled on the handle but it was locked. Holli looked around and her eyes spotted an old, rotten wooden ladder. She picked it up and set it on the side of the wall. It was quite sturdy despite it was rotten. Shadow climbed up behind her owner. They sat on the wall. Holli pulled the ladder to the other side of the wall and Shadow descended down it. Holli climbed down after Shadow. As she took the first step down, the rung broke and she lost her footing and fell ten feet to the ground.

Gabriella turned around to peek around the corner. Oliver was stiff-legged peering down the hallway. Suddenly a girl and a black wolf appeared. Shadow growled and was ready to attack.

"Halt!" Holli commanded,

" Who are you?"

"I'm Gabriella."

Holli stood still. Shadow growled low.

"Shadow! Heel!" She whispered.

"I'm Holli." said Holli, looking the girl in the eye

Oliver looked confused. His ears pointed in 2 directions.

"And I'm Zeke." A man appeared with a rough pit bull.

"Let me show you around."

Holli looked at Zeke strangely. He had a sword strapped to his back. Shadow looked behind Holli. There, a zombie woman stood. Shadow growled fiercely and attacked it, sinking her teeth into its neck.

Oliver darted forward, pinning the zombie until Shadow thought it was dead.

"This place is wierd." Gabriella said as she examined the stitched up girl. Zeke grabbed her arm pulling her up from the body.

" Holli shoot it in its head." Zeke said as he pulled Gabriella back.

"Why? It's dead." Gabriella grabbed Holli's gun and as the girl sat up, shot it between the eyes.

"That's why." Gabriella said as she handed Holli her gun. Zeke was shocked by how fast Gabby's actions were.

"Call me Gabby you two." She said as she walked away.

Holli shrugged it off. She walked away, leaving the "lovebirds' on their own. She walked around. Something made her stop. It was a presence and she could feel and hear it. She reached slowly to her gun case. Then, a boy about her age walked from the shadows. A dog stood beside him.

"Hi. I'm Holli. Who are you?" she asked, lowering her hand from the gun case.

"I'm Tyler." The dog beside him woofed. "And this is Steele."

Gabriella rushed to Holli's side.

"Who's he?" Zeke interrupted, "Tyler!" Anger in both of their eyes left Holli and Gabby clueless. Gabby has a talent, magic. She can make things happen, see the future, talk to animals, etc. She could here the thoughts of a nearby dog.

"We need to go now! Zeke where's the rooms u were talking about?"

"Here, why?" Gabby rushed everyone into room 666.It had a burned black rose on it's door. Oliver looked at her, " It was Scarz you heard." She locked the 5 locks and explained why and her powers.

Inside, Zeke and Tyler resumed their staring contest and Holli could have sworn she saw sparks flying from their eyes. To break the contest up, Holli asked,

"So how did you all get here?"

Zeke shook his head and spoke,

"A year ago I had a car wreck, looking for help I wandered in the gate, me and my dog. The gate locked behind me, throughout the year I've found me a weapon. Didn't really do much more." Jason sighed. Oliver grew impatient,

"Scarz is waiting for us, I can feel it."

"I've been alone most of my life, being an orphan. My dog and me found this castle and got locked inside. We've been here ever since." He replied sighing. "What about you Holli?" He asked. Holli looked away and at the ground.

"When my mom died a few months ago, my dad started acting weird. He was money hungry and decided to marry me off to a guy I didn't even know so I ran away and ended up here with Shadow." She said. Her body shook slightly, showing she was sobbing.

Gabby felt nervous. Everyone looked at her.

"I don't remember. I just woke up here." Someone touched her side, she felt pain. Pretty soon it was unbearable. She noticed that she had started cowering from it.

Shadow grabbed the side of Holli's jacket, growling.

"What is it Shad?" She said, standing up.

"Let me and Oliver out!" Shadow whined, "please!" Gabriella opened the door. Oliver and Shad ran out, but nothing was out there.

"He left!" Oliver howled.

"Who left?" Holli said petting Shadow on the head.

"Scarz." Shadow replied looking her owner in the eye. Tyler got up and left.

"Tyler! Wait!" Holli yelled. Tyler turned around and smiled at Holli. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing" he replied.

"Why did you walk out like that?"

"I..." He started. A banging noise interrupted him.

Scarz grabbed Shadow; Jason's bite making him release her.

"Gabby why are you and Zeke here?" Holli asked confused.

"I have powers, remember, I can see the future." Holli started to smile as Scarz darted away. Gabby fainted, Zeke grabbing her before she hit the ground.

"We need 2 take her back." Zeke said nervously.

"You're right, she needs rest." Tyler said emotionless.

Holli nodded. Her mood went emotionless. She shoved her hands into her pocket and followed a few feet Zeke and Tyler. They laid Gabby on the bed in their room.

Oliver whined and lay next to her.

"She'll be fine, it's just a burn." Zeke said confident.

"BURN?!" Holli and Tyler blurted out shocked. Zeke looked up at them.

"Yeah burn..." He said.

"How did she get it?" Tyler asked. Holli sat on the floor, feeling like she would pass out, too. Something wasn't right.

"Don't know. I haven't seen fire here at all." Zeke was clueless to the whole thing. Holli watched as Shadow started to whine, her ears focusing on a noise. The door started to rattle. Holli darted to the door, locking it immediately. The rattling stopped as the three looked around the room. Shadow, confused, buried her face in the comforter on the bed.

"Don't go out there, Holli, it's the Dark Master, he'll kill you instantly." Oliver said as he ran to the door, blocking it if any one was dumb enough to go out it.

"I know. I felt his presence." She whispered to Zeke.

"I wonder what he wants with us. He's never done this to us while we've been here." Tyler said.

"I think he wants one of them." He said, shifting his gaze to Gabriella and Holli.

Gabby sat up in the bed. "I know how I got here. I saw Scarz while driving to my parents' house. I crashed, he wants me here..."

"That answers that question." Zeke said sarcastically.

Holli sat on the floor again. Shadow sat down beside her.

"We should get some rest." Tyler said, putting a hand on Holli's shoulder. Gabby, Zeke, and Holli nodded.

* * *

**TBC**

Well? Nice first chapter? Supaiku and I have been working on the whole story for MONTHS and we still aren't through yet. I hope you find it to your liking!


	2. Findings

The next dayGabby slipped on her clothes and was out the door before anyone else woke up. Oliver was in front of her, looking around as he adjusted to his surroundings. Gabby bent down and whispered in his ear,

"Is anyone near us?"

"Yeah..."But Zeke interrupted him.

"What are you doing out here alone?"

"I'm not alone, Oliver is here."

"Not what I meant."

Holli heard a noise outside. She quickly slipped on her clothes and nudged Shadow. Shadow woke up and yawned. The two went outside and saw Zeke and Gabby talking. Holli ran to them.

"We're going exploring, care to join?" Gabby said smiling. Holli nodded and followed the pair.

Scarz watched from a distance.

Tyler woke up. He quickly slipped on his cloths and grabbed his bow and quiver. He used his 'telepathy' and found where Gabby, Holli, and Zeke were. He went out and found them easily.

"It took you a while to find us. "Gabby said as she scanned the courtyard.

"Guess it did..."Tyler said as he walked up to a sundial.

Holli walked across the courtyard. She was about ten feet from her friends. A thick fog began looming across the courtyard.

"You guys?" She called

"Yeah?" Gabby answered.

"I don't like this. I sense a bad aura in this fog." She said.

Suddenly Scarz stepped out, head raised arrogantly, with a slight grin on his face.

Shadow and Oliver growled at him. Holli grabbed her gun, Tyler grabed his bow and an arrow, Zeke grabbed his sword, and Gabby found an old sword.

Suddenly a large dog, almost bigger than Scarz, jumped on his back, bringing him down. The Akita stood up, holding Scarz down. A Corgi walked up to Holli. Before they knew it Scarz was limping away. But the only way to kill him would, in the end bring freedom to all, but for now, no permanent damage. Gabby approached the Akita as he said,

"Don't be scared, I'm your protector, like Oliver. Guess you're my dog now, then. "Gabby said as she scratched his head.

The corgi looked up at Holli with big eyes. Holli crouched and took his nametag in her hand. It read 'Bear' '#365'

"Bear huh?" She said.

"Yes." He replied. She scratched bear behind his ears

"This place has a kennel or something, or did. Why though? "Gabby said as she checked King's Collar. It said 'King''#665'. Scarz #666. Holli shrugged.

"I think I know why." Tyler said. "There used to be family here who owned a kennel and did secret experiments on the animals the housed. One of them being Scarz. Scarz was supposed to be perfect but something went wrong and he killed them. Then the Dark Master came along." They looked at him weird. "I found it in an old diary." He said.

Gabby shook her head. She suddenly had a vision, it was a book. In it she read, "Once King drinks from the fountain of blood, he'll be strong enough to kill Scarz. His mutant genes will kick in, our misery will be over."

"Fountain of Blood?" Holli asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Strange, I agree." Gabby said as she walked to the door, "But we have to find that book."

Holli nodded and followed Gabby, Zeke and Tyler close behind.

"I see a library on the other side of that wall." Holli said, no one noticing her eyes flashed white.

"Let's go!!!!" Gabby said as she turned to the others.

They walked on. Around the corner, there was a large wooden door in front of them.

"You really want to go in there?" Zeke said.

She responded. "Have to, or my vision is wrong"

Gabby tried the door.

"It's locked." She said.

"Stand back." Holli told everyone. She pulled out her gun and shot the lock. It shattered and the door flew open.

Holli put her gun away and stepped inside. She dodged a few cobwebs and walked up to a bookcase. While everyone was searching, she stumbled upon a desk. Sitting at it was a skeleton and on the desk was a book. She picked it up. It was the book. Like in Gabby's vision.

The paragraph she was on read: "Once King drinks from the fountain of blood, he'll be strong enough to kill Scarz. His mutant genes will kick in, our misery will be over." But that's all she could read of it because most of it was blood stained or torn. She walked over to Gabby.

"This can't be it! "Gabby said as she flipped the pages. A letter fell out.

Gabby bent to pick up the letter. Tyler and Zeke came over.

"What did you find?" Zeke asked.

It had her name on it.

"This is freaky." Zeke said snatching the letter from her hand. She arrogantly snatched it back.

Holli shook her head. Tyler looked at them.

The letter said, "Beware, trust your friends, question your enemies."

"That's stupid!" Zeke said as he attempted once more to take it from her. Gabby punched his arm. He walked away rubbing his arm.

Holli shook her head and gave a small chuckle.

"Sounds like a fortune cookie fortune." She said

"Yeah." Zeke said forcing tears back, "She punches hard!" Gabby, smiling said,

"Stop being dramatic."

"Yeah." Tyler added.

Holli smirked. "You idiot." She said.

Zeke watched Gabby leave the room. "You like her, don't you?" Tyler said in a cocky voice.

Holli began to explore the library a bit more while listening to their conversation, even though they were whispering, she could still hear them.

"I guess..." Zeke replied. Tyler gave him a smirk. Holli was on the far corner of the library when she tripped in a hole on the floor. She leaned on the nearest statue and picked herself up. Doing so, the statue went an inch in the ground and opened a secret passage way. She went inside.

Zeke and Tyler peeked around, following close behind her. She was about to set off a trap, Tyler pulled her away. Zeke grinned.

"You can't tell me you don't like her." Tyler started to smile.

Holli looked at him and the two turned a light pink. Then, they noticed they were hugging each other and let go and pushed each other away. Holli stepped over the stone that was pushed up from the ground.

"Traps..." She thought. Tyler looked behind him, Zeke had left them alone.

"Wonder where Zeke ran off to." She got an image in her mind of Zeke running after Gabby. "Never mind."

Holli and Tyler walked back to their room. Gabby was sitting on the bed, Zeke sat next to her on the floor.

"Knew it!!!!" Tyler and Holli both said at the same time. Gabby and Zeke looked up from the letter, they were searching for clues.

Zeke turned red in embarrassment.

"You knew what?" Zeke knew why they said that.

"You do like her!" Holli said. Tyler started taunting Zeke who had his head in his hands.

Gabby said, "I like you too."

"Really?" Zeke asked. He got up from the floor and stood in front of Gabby.

"Really."

Tyler and Holli in confusion stared at each other.

Suddenly, the dogs began to growl. The door shook violently. The four took a few steps back. Holli fell to the floor with a thump to her knees and clutched her head.

" Holli!" Tyler exclaimed, holding the girl in his arms.

Gabby knew who it was. The dark master obviously, but as soon as it began it ended.

As the dark, bloodthirsty aura went away, Holli's head stopped hurting and her stomach stopped churning. Tyler held onto the girl.

Zeke taunted Tyler. Tyler grabbed the nearest thing, a book and threw it hitting Zeke in the head. Holli and Gabby started to giggle.

"They fight like cats and dogs!" She whispered to Gabby. Steele and Jason looked at their owners strangely.

"What idiots…" They both thought.

"Yeah." Gabby replied. Zeke stood up but somehow tripped over the book. Gabby helped him up.

"You're kinda' clumsy." She said laughing.

"Not until Tyler messes with me."

Tyler laughed. "Ohh.Am I some kinda bad luck for ya?" He joked, earning a punch from Zeke, who missed his head by an inch.

"You two stop acting like 5yr olds!" Gabby exclaimed.

"He started it!" They both said pointing at each other.

Holli rubbed her temples. Over the yelling and fighting she couldn't concentrate.

"QUIET!" she yelled.

Gabby pulled Zeke onto the bed,

"You know better, so stop." Tyler popped-off. Gabby stood up,

"Listen Tyler, I told him to stop so u need to stop. I'm capable of more then you think." Tyler shut up. Holli wanted to laugh at how quickly he had shut up. Instead of laughing, she gave a short chuckle. Tyler got up and headed towards the door.

Gabby's eyes started to turn a pale sky blue,

"No Tyler, he's waiting for us." Zeke looked around to the other door leading into another bedroom, "Never seen that before." He pushed cobwebs away and opened the door.

Gabby, Tyler, and Holli followed him.

The room was locked from the inside and empty, except for a bed, a lamp, and a dresser. It was slightly bigger than the other one.

"Whoa." Gabby said as she looked at a picture on the wall. It looked exactly like her.

"That's weird..." Holli commented. Holli yes flashed white again. "There's something behind it..." She said.

Gabby felt cold. Zeke grabbed her arm,

"What's wrong..."

* * *

**TBC**

Heehee! Next chapter. Whoa we write a lot!!!! D:


	3. Confessions

"The picture is hiding a secret for you Gabriel." Gabby knew only her mom called her Gabriel.

Gabby took down the picture. Behind it was another letter. Out loud, she read,

"Have you truly found happiness, or is he faking?"

Tyler spoke out, "He is anything but fake, and can't you see the dark master is messing with your head."

Gabby knew Tyler was right, "I know."

"Tyler's right. Hess trying to get you to turn on us and join him." Holli said.

"I know..." Gabby said again.

She tore the letter,

"If Zeke was a fake, I would have known by now." She looked once more behind the picture, guns. She picked them up,

"He thinks I would kill ya'll but he really gave me weapons to help us, that's were he made a mistake."

They nodded.

The next day…

Holli woke up. Zeke and Gabby decided to share the spare room. Holli peeked into their room. Zeke's hands were tightly wrapped around Gabby.

"Wake up you two!" They shot up; both of them were bright red. Holli laughed.

They walked to the dresser grabbing their clothes. Their backs were turned to each other as they changed.

"Done yet?" Zeke asked Gabby.

"Yes."

Holli and Tyler thought it was funny how the two came up with solutions to the simplest problems.

"So..." Holli asked.

"So..." Tyler replied.

"So..." Zeke said.

"So…" Gabby said.

"Sooooo..." Zeke said.

"We need to stop." Holli said. Gabby wandered into the hall.

"Hey guys." Zeke said looking around their room. "Gabby is not here."

Tyler said. "Can't I say hi without you saying that...So were is she?"

She was staring down the hall, a black mass approaching fast. He ran and grabbed her hand; they rushed quickly into their room locking the door.

"Thanks Zeke he almost got me." Gabby said as she threw her arms around him.

"And by the looks of it she likes him a lot, too." Holli said peaking into their room.

Tyler and Holli were snickering quietly to themselves. "You know..." Tyler said between laughs, "I like you."

Gabby and Zeke looked at Holli and Tyler.

"I'm not the only one who likes somebody, now." Zeke said as he stood up. Gabby stared at Holli waiting for her answer.

"I like you, too, Tyler." She replied. She put her arms around his neck and hugged him.

Gabby smiled as she stood up, "Tyler, now you can't tease Zeke." Zeke started to laugh. King quickly arose from his slumber. Gabby suddenly got a head ache, "Oh no!"

"Awww...Not again!" Holli said as her head started to hurt at the same time as Gabby's. Holli sank to her knees and Tyler hugged the girl.

Gabby let go of Zeke and opened the door. Everyone watched as Gabby held her palms towards the dark master. Light came from her palms forcing the dark master to retreat. She fell to her knees, Zeke pulling her towards him and locking the door. Every one looked at her clueless.

"Gabby that was amazing!" Holli said, standing from her place on the floor. Tyler and Zeke nodded in agreement.

"I didn't know how I did it, it just happened." Oliver ran to her side, "You and King are the key to defeating them." Gabby just looked down

Gabby looked around the room, "We need to find the fountain." Zeke looked at Holli, "Yeah, we need to."

Shadow sniffed the air. It smelled of rotten flesh and bandages. She growled at the door. A moaning sound could be heard from the other side. Gabby grabbed her guns. A large creature stepped in the room. It was a mixture between a bull and a dog, wrapped in sometime of cloth. Gabby handed her guns to Holli, since Holli ran out of ammo. She held her palms out and fire came out, burning the animal. Gabby gave off a smile,

"I don't know how it happens, but I love this power." She said as she walked out the door, all of the others stared in amazement. Zeke finally spoke out as he stepped forward,

"I do too."

Holli put her hand over her mouth and laughed into it. Tyler grabbed the girl from behind receiving a surprised gasp and a gun to his neck.

"Hey Hey, easy there." He laughed. Holli lowered her gun.

Zeke poked the animal.

"You're acting once again like a 5yr old." Gabby said as she pulled him into the hall.

"Do you like it?" Holli and Tyler could hear Zeke say that from the hall.

"I wonder what he's talking about..." Holli murmured. They decided to peek their heads in the hall to see what was going on.

Gabby was waiting for Zeke to come to her side,

"Sometimes I don't, being different can be hard." Zeke hugged her.

Holli smiled. "She's like me in ways. Were almost like sisters..." Holli thought. Tyler looked at the hugging pair and then to Holli. He smiled.

Gabby looked back at the other two, "Come on!!"

"Hm." Holli said while nodding. She walked to the to with Tyler right behind her. "Lets go." Gabby said.

Gabby started to step forward, but Zeke grabbed her,

"You sure about this."

"Yes." Zeke pulled her closer. Holli and Tyler watched shocked as Zeke and Gabby kissed.

Gabby and Zeke looked back at Holli and Tyler who just stared. Gabby and Zeke started to laugh.

A few moments later, Tyler and Holli started laughing. Then, Tyler pulled Holli into a kiss.

Oliver rolled his eyes as him and King walked away, "C'mon!!"

The hall flashed red and a siren went off. In front of her were over 300 zombies. Once more she raised her hands, fire turned them to ash.

"Lets go!" Holli yelled. About ten zombies ambushed her. She shot them all down with her gun and froze some of them in place, kicking each ice block making it shatter.

Gabby came upon a large steel door. She reached for the handle but it was locked. Finally she grabbed the lock and burned it. She felt no pain from the heat. As the door swung open, a large fountain lay in the middle of the room. There was Scarz. King ran to the fountain gulping down gallons of the red blood. King's eyes turned red, his whole body grew taller and longer. His hair fell off and his skin turned to stone. Fire covered his body.

Scarz barked, not fearing King. Shadows eyes turned a dark, blood red color and three lines made their way to the edge of her eyeball but stopped in the middle. Holli grabbed her gun and Tyler his bow and arrows. Tyler sent a course of electricity through the bows.

"No!!! This is their battle not ours!!" Gabby yelled as she jumped in front of them. She looked at Zeke, who nodded,

"Ok."

Shadow barked and this particular bark did not sound like her usual bark. Gabby kneeled at Shadow's side,

"He's too strong for you Shadow only King can kill him."

Shadow growled. "I don't care really." She said to Gabby.

As Shadow lowered her head King jumped on Scarz. He grabbed at his neck,

Biting and pulling hard. Scarz bit King hard on the ear. King pushed Scarz down and grabbed at his face. Scarz pushed him away. Soon the fight was over, King had crushed Scarz head in. Shadows eyes turned back to normal.

King faced them, as he did he turned to his normal self. Gabby said

"Good boy!"

He let out a faint whine as he approached her. Gabby stared at Scarz lifeless body,

"Now all that's left is the dark master." Zeke interrupted, "And all the other creatures around here." They headed back to the rooms. Zeke and Gabby hand in hand with Tyler ad Holli hand in hand behind them.

"It's just a matter of time..." Gabby said as her and Zeke went into their room.

Zeke started to perk up, "When we get out and this is over, what will happen to our relationship?"

Gabby stopped walking and turned around, "It'll stay the same." Zeke started to smile

Tyler smiled and put his hand in Holli's. She laid her head on his shoulder that put his head on hers. For the next few minutes they walked in silence, until Gabby fell to her knees. She had a sharp pain where the burn was.

"Gabby?" Zeke asked, getting to his knees.

"He's near..." Gabby said as Zeke helped her up. Then, it was Holli's turn to feel pain. Her head throbbed and she fell to the ground clutching her head. Tyler picked the girl up and held her in his arms, as did Zeke. Gabby looked down the hall, nothing was there. She started to walk once more down the hall. Suddenly a large red glowing door was in view.

Holli walked beside Gabby. "What is this?" She said. Her eyes flashed white

She couldn't see inside. Gabby shook her head,

"It's where he is."

"I think he knows we're here..." Holli said, feeling a little woozy.

"Yeah, I'm nervous." Gabby said as she stared at the door.

"You're not the only one..."Holli replied. Gabby was scared to move towards it. Zeke and Tyler came up behind them. A faint voice could be heard,

"You're not strong enough now, wait." Gabby looked around,

"Did you hear that?" Everyone looked at her strangely. Holli squinted as she said,

"Hear what?"

Gabby shook her head, "Nothing, it's late. Let's go back."

That night Gabby had a dream:

"It's the only way you can become powerful enough to defeat him. Drain your blood into the fountain of purity. You will die; the only way to bring you back is a kiss from your true love. Good luck Gabriella."

In the next room, Holli was having a dream close to Gabby's. "You have unknown powers that you are not aware of. You will change into a wolf on the next full moon. To prevent that, you must gain your true loves first kiss before midnight that night. Good luck Holli."

* * *

Whoa... that last line stunk so bad. i forgot I even wrote that! XD


	4. New Girl

Holli shot up out of bed, breathing hard. Cold sweat rolled from her forehead.

"HOLLI!" She heard Gabby scream. She got out of bed.

"What?" She asked, still shocked from her dream.

"Get out of there,now!" Holli didn't move.The left corner of the room turned black.Gabby jumped on the bed infront of her.Light came from her hands,but it didn't hurt the spirit.

"It's me,the voice from your dreams.You need to make progress,the full moon is tomorrow night,it's when the fountian is at it's most powerful point,and miss Holli,you know what that means." Holli nodded sadly. The spirit disappeared.

"Kinda' strange.It's not like you're gonna' die or anything,are you?Never mind,let's just go back to bed." Zeke ran into the room,

"I heard screaming!You ok?" Gabby rolled her eyes,

"Too little,too late."She threw a pillow at him,knocking him down.

Holli looked away and held her hand to her bicep. Tyler ran in after Zeke.

"We heard screaming." Holli rolled her eyes.

"Tyler, we discussed this with Zeke, you guys are a day late, a dollar short." She said, hitting is arm.

"Hey!"

"We're big girls,we can handle ourselves.",Gabby said as she walked over to the door,only glancing back at Zeke before walking into her room.Zeke smiled as he followed Gabby.

"Figures.",Holli said as she followed the two,

"We need to tell them,Gabby."

Gabby sighed,

"We can't,they won't understand."

"I guess you're right.",Holli said as she watched Zeke just stare at Gabby,who grabbed his hand.Red blood stains in the shape of her burn shown clearly on her white shirt.

"It's strong enough...",Gabby said quietly.

"What's strong enough?",Zeke asked,puzzled.

Holli looked out at the moon. The full moon would be tomorrow. She sighed.

"Tomorrow..."

"Whats going on tomorrow?" Tyler asked as he came in. He sat beside her.

"Nothing..." She mumbled.

"Yeah,nothing.",Gabby said unsure of what's to come.

Holli kept staring out the window. The next day Gabby felt restless,she paced back and forth until the little girl grabbed her hand,

"We need to go now."Gabby followed her,the fountian was hidden in the shadows of the courtyard.Gabby's dress tore at the burn,revealing part of her stomache as she stepped into the cold water.Her burn bled,she felt herself become weaker,until she fell into the water...Meanwhile Zeke searched for her non-stop.

"Follow me.",The little girl said as she pulled him to the fountian,

"You must kiss her to bring her back."Zeke looked at Gabby's body,hurt,yet puzzled,

"The fountian won't hurt you,Zeke."

Zeke leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips.

Holli paced around their room. Tyler sat on their bed.

"I wonder what happened to them..."

"I dont know. I cant find them anywhere." Holli sighed and sat next to Tyler.

"Im gonna try finding them." He said and walked out the door. A few minutes later Holli went after him

Tyler opened the door to a large corridor. The roof was torn off and grey black clouds could be seen. He stepped into the room and accidently set off a trap. Sharp needles shot from the walls.

Holli found him and dropped to her knees sobbing. The rain began to pour down.

Gabby and Zeke return to the room to find it empty.

"This is not good,they have to kiss by twelve-o-clock!Where are they?"Zeke looked at Gabby,

"Why do they have to kiss?"

"It's a long story,so I'll just say her life depends on it."

"Oh,understood!!",Zeke said as they ran down the hall.

Holli sobbed into her hands. Tyler looked up at her.

"Holli...Dont cry..." He said, blood dripping from theside of his mouth.

Gabby stopped at the door,

"What happened?"Zeke looked at Gabby,

"When we kissed,my cuts were healed.Maybe he'll be healed if they kiss."

"That is the...",Gabby looked at Zeke,

"Actually it's a pretty good idea."

Holli grabbed his hand. Tyler pulled his free hand to her face. She blushed and leaned down and gently kissed him. His cuts healed and he passed out.

"Holli." said a voice.

"Mom?"

"Holli. Woderful job fufilling your destiny, both you and your sister."

"My sister? The only other girl here is Gabby..."

Gabby looked at Holli,

"What's wrong?"Holli started to speek.

"Your my sister?"Gabby looked at Holli,

"What?" She stared at Holli strangely. Holli nodded slowly.

"Yeah you are..." She said.

"Wierd,how did you know?I mean,I didn't even know."Zeke looked at both of them,

"You're sisters?"

"My...Our mom told me just now..." She said quietly, still confused about the whole thing. It had stopped raining and the moon had come out, but Holli was unaffected. Holli walked back to the room. Zeke had put Tyler, very messily, on the bed. She laid down beside him and pushed the hair out of his face. She kissed his forehead.

Gabby sat on her bed,she was confused.Zeke jumped on the bed,but bounced and fell off the other side,Gabby rolled her eyes as she looked over at him,

"You ok?"

Holli changed into her nightclothes and pushed Tyler to his side of the bed. She slipped into the covers.

Tyler woke up long enough to comfort Holli,

"I'm fine.Just tired,good night." Holli smiled and kissed his forehead.

Oliver stretched as he looked over at Shadow,

"The people will defeat him soon." Shadow looked up at him. She nodded slowly. She stood up, yawned and walked over to her water dish.

"Lets just hope we can all get out of here." She said.

"I'll miss you,that's the only bad part."

She walked over and nuzzled him.

"I bet our humans will met each other." She said.

"Aren't they related?" Oliver nuzzled her back. She nodded again. "

Both my human and yours." She said.

Gabby hugged Zeke,he at first,looked clueless.

"You're supose to hug her back.",Tyler said as he stepped into the room

"Oh.." He said dumbly. Holli just walked into the room.

"What are we doing today?"

"Zeke,you ok?Your even dumber than you ussually are.",Tyler said as he stared at him.

"Shutup!And,I'm just scared,I can't lose Gabby..."

Holli chuclked.

"I dont want to lose Holli." She rolled her eyes.

"You wont you bone head!"

Gabby pulled Zeke into the hall,

"You won't lose me,look at this,"Ice came from her palms and shot onto the ceiling,

"I'm stronger than before."

She hugged Tyler, in return, he kissed her on the lips. She kissed him back and they both walked hand-in-hand out the door.

Zeke smiled at Gabby,Oliver bit his hand when he hugged Gabby.

"Let go of her!",Oliver said as he let go.

"Oliver,stop.We're in love.",Gabby said as Zeke walked over to Tyler.

Holli let go of his hand. He kissed her cheek. Shadow pulled on Tylers pant leg and growled.

"Shadow let go of his pant leg, its not like you and Oliver arent in love." Shadow quickly letgo of his leg.

Oliver looked at Holli shocked,"What did you say?"

"Didnt you know?" SHe said a little confused,

"Shadow likes you." Shadow backed away nervously, her ears her laid back and her tail was down.

Oliver just looked at Holli,wide-eyed, "I like her,too."

Shadow perked up, "Y-You do?"

Jason pushed them out of the way as he growled,

"There are way to many lovebirds out here for me."

Shadow scoffed/chuckled.

"Youll find your someone." Shadow said. A scream was heard.

"What the hell was that?" Holli said, looking up.

Gabby looked over at Holli,

"If we don't hurry,who ever it is will be killed!"They ran down the hall,a girl hid behind them,

"It's impossible to kill!"Another mutant marionette was in view.Gabby punched a picture,grabbing a sharp shard as it fell.She threw it,it sliced it's head.The creature fell to the ground,

"Yeah,impossible."

Adreana gave her Gabby her I-dont-give-a-damn attitude.

"Hey, you, this is my first time here and I dont know their weaknesses. By the way, where the hell is this place and what is it?"

"It's a castle,and their weaknesses are anywhere.By the way,I'm Gabby,but at the rate you fight,we won't no each other very long."

Adreana rolled her eyes. "Im Adreana but its not like you would care." SHe said in monotone.

Zeke grabbed Gabby and pulled her close,

"Who's this?""Some girl who can't kill a simple marionette.",Gabby said as she smirked at Adreana,then walked off with Zeke.

Adreana glared at Gabby.

"Bitch..." she muttered under her breath.

"We'll meet again.." She turned and walked away.

"I dont like her very much." Holli said

* * *

**TBC...**

So... this is akward. I have nothing to say but this is the longest I've ever posted most likely... O.o;


End file.
